The start of my hetic new life
by Hitman Leona
Summary: What happens when 8 human size boxes arrives on your front door step? Thats what happens to Nulpi. Full summary inside. OCx? Human names involved. Vote to see who gets paired with my OC.
1. Getting the Countries

**Leo-san: Hey guys! This is not a oneshot this time! Its going to be a full out chapter story! **

**Summary: What happens if you get sent 8 human sized boxes only to find out the boxes hold units, wait, not the units but the actual countries of the Axis powers and Allied Forces! Well, thats what happened to Nulpi Irene Pracika. She didn't order them, but apparently her parents that are working over seas did, thinking she might want some company at home. Well this is how Nulpi, along with her friends, take care of the G8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Only my OC Nulpi.**

-====A new story! Hope it goes well====-

Nulpi, also known as Nully or Canada in her Hetalia group, was sitting on the couch watching some TV. She was bored out of her mind so much, she was sitting upside down on the couch.

Nulpi flipped through the channels when she saw the weather report. _"Attention everyone. This week the temperature is going to be the 100's"_ the weather reporter announced.

Nulpi groaned and rolled off the couch, her stomach on the floor. She got up and went to get a can of pepsi when she heard the door bell go off.

She opened her Pepsi and went to get the door. When she opened the door, hot air blowed in her face from the summer heat and she muttered.

At the door was a UPS guy with 8 human sized boxes. The UPS guy was sweating and held out a electronic signing device, "Uh, Nulpi Pracika?" he asked the female. Nulpi nodded and the UPS guy continued.

"Uh, your parents sent you these. Please sign here." He gestured to the boxes, Nulpi glanced at the boxes and signed. The guy looked relieved and left, leaving Nulpi to drag the 8 human sized boxes inside.

"I wonder what my parents sent me this time," she muttered. She opened the box closet to her, this box was wrapped with the American flag, but the she noticed. All the boxes were wrapped in flags.

One was the Russian flag, Japan's flag, German's flag, chinese flag, Britain's flag, American's flag, Italian's flag, and the french flag.

Puzzled Nulpi continued to open the American flag box. What she found inside made her eyebrows raise in confusement and amusement. Inside she had found Alfred F. Jones, or better known as America. She shrugged and did the same with the other boxes.

What really surprised her is when they started to stir. They all fell out of the boxes face first since they were standing.

"Ow! What the bloody hell?" Arthur, also known as England muttered as he sat up and looked around.

"Ve~! Where are we?" Italy asked.

Nulpi watched them, noting how they haven't noticed her yet. The countries talked among themselves and looking around. Everytime they looked at her direction they would move their eyes elsewhere, this is why Nulpi was named Canada in her Hetalia group. She was practically invisible unless she spoke.

"If you guys are wondering where you are, you're at my house," she finally spoke up, earning eight stares.

"W-when did you get here?" America yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Nulpi.

She rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "I was born from the sea and was supposed to be a under sea princess but my kingdom got invaded and now I have human parents."

America looked super happy and the others heard the sarcastic voice in Nulpi's voice and just looked at America being stupid.

Nulpi yawned and introduced herself, "I'm Nulpi Irene Pracika. But most people call my Nully. Though my Hetalia group call me Canada. You guys I already know all you names so you don't have to introduce yourselves." She smiled when the group looked dumbfounded but nodded none the less.

"Make yourselves at home since you'll be staying with me for the time being. _And_ I'll do all the cooking and cleaning!" She said when she saw Italy and England about to open their mouths.

The group looked around and started to explore the house, Nulpi called after them saying, "Don't break anything! If you do! No dinner for you tonight!" She said it with so much malice, even Russia shuddered. The group didn't even dare touch anything, only looking. After exploring the house, they came back to the living room and sat on the floor or couch, watching TV with Nulpi.

After a few moments of silince, America spoke up. "Uh, where are we going to stay Nully?"

Nulpi blinked and pondered for a moment. "Well, I do have eight guests bedrooms and you guys look fine with clothing for now. We can go shopping tommorow for more clothes." The group nodded.

Then China spoke up, "Well, what should we do now, aru?"

Nulpi shrugged and went into the kitchen to start dinner for everybody, Italy following along so he could help.

-====Russia wants some vodka====-

**Leo-san: And the first chapter ends! What will happen next? And who should be paired up with Nulpi? I'm taking a votes to see who Nulpi should be paired with! Review with all your awsomeness!**


	2. 3 new house guests and the Ihop drive

**Leo-san: Hi guys! Another chapter! This one, we have a few more guests arriving with Nulpi, and their countries! Alrighty! Onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any shape or form**

-====New Characters!====-

Nulpi was in her room, fast asleep. It was around 5'o clock in the morning and Nulpi finally woke up due to waking up so early in the morning. She stretched out her tired body and yawned.

"Man, that was such a weird dream from last night. I thought that my parents sent me the countries from Hetalia. Ha! Like that could've been real..." She trailed off, looking at her orange female tabby cat named Pire. But the strange thing was that you saw a mint colored bunny with tiny wings on its back.

Nulpi gaped like a fish and managed to say, "What the hell? Why is Flying Mint Bunny in my room?"

England burst into her room with frantic eyes and then a look of relief passed over his.

"Thank god, I thought you were in trouble so I rushed over to your room! Oh, Flying Mint Bunny! That's where you been!" Flying Mint Bunny rushed over to England and the both left Nulpi's room, completely forgotten.

"...Oh...My...God!" She screeched. "This wasn't a dream after all!" Pire walked over to Nulpi and rubbed against her leg, trying to comfort the poor distressed 16 year old teen. Nulpi picked up Pire and hugged the cat against her chest.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me Pire. Your such a good cat!" She cooed to the orange tabby, in response she got a pleased mew and a purr.

Nulpi walked out of her room and into the kitchen, seeing it wasn't a mess made her relieved. She went to the living room and was greeted with three more people. Two brown haired guys and an albino haired guy greeted her eye sight.

She raised a delicate eyebrow in curiosity. All the countries were in the living room, but they haven't noticed Nulpi walk in. She narrowed her purple eyes at the three new guests. They looked slightly familiar.

"Kesesese! The awesome me has arrived! So, where are we again?" "_Bruder_, we just told you that five times already." "Roma! Looks like this is going to be our new home!" "Shuddup you tomato bastard!"

Nulpi cleared her throat and all the attention immediately went to her. "It looks like, we now have Spain, Romano, and Prussia as our new guests. And it looks like, some of you guys will have to share rooms. So, China and Japan will share a room, Germany and Italy can share a room, America and England will share, France...He's going to have his own room, along with Russia. So, Spain and Romano will share and Prussia will also have a room alone. Since I don't trust Russia, France, or Prussia with anyone..." Nulpi trailed off and glanced towards the three.

They all nodded, some reluctantly. Nulpi smiled in satisfaction. Nulpi left the room and into the kitchen again so she can feed Pire some cat food. After putting some cat food in Pire's food dish, she went to back to the living room and found it a mess. France and England were are each others throats, Romano was strangling Spain like no tomorrow and everyone but Russia was trying to calm the four down, wait, where did Prussia go?

Nulpi looked around the room to make sure Prussia was in the room, but he wasn't.

She glanced around confused but Prussia snuck up behind Nulpi and grabbed her chest, like how Korea does.

Nulpi screamed, making everybody look at the girl turning red with anger. Pire came into the room hearing her master scream and saw Prussia invading Nulpi. So Pire went into action, she attacked Prussia's, mind you without her claws unsheathed. She just batted at Prussia's face and Prussia pushed the cat off of him and scurried away.

"Why did that crazy cat attack the awesome me!" Nulpi glared at the albino nation.

"You touched my chest! You pervert! And Pire, my so called crazy cat, thought you were hurting me and decided to attack me. And plus, her claws were sheathed. So your not scratched anywhere." Nulpi smirked and Prussia's stupefied expression.

"Well, since I'm too lazy to cook anything, lets go to Ihop and eat there. I'll drive the church van." Nulpi took the church van keys, and went to her room to change. After a few minutes, she came back out with an green tank top and a red plaid skirt.

"You guys ready?" They all nodded and they left the house, Pire coming along for the heck of it. She locked the house door and went to the driver side of the church van.

The others followed in, Pire on Nulpi's lap, Japan on the passenger seat, The Bad Touch (or Friends) Trio sitting in the back row, Romano, Germany, and Italy sitting in the middle. And with England, America and Russia sitting in the front row.

The ride to Ihop was the most crucial ten minutes ever to both Nulpi and Pire.

Everybody kept arguing the whole way. Curses were spewn, perverted and sexual comments were spoken, and death threats from both England and Romano.

Finally they had arrived at Ihop. All the countries hungry and complaining. They got out of the car and Nulpi locked it. She carried or more like Pire was sitting across her shoulders, into Ihop.

The countries looked at Pire and then at Nulpi with perplexed looks.

"I know the owner of this place. He lets Pire come inside and eat. The employees loves him and so do the regular customers. As long as Pire doesn't cause a commotion. Now you guys behave or you are paying for the food yourselves!" Nulpi gave them a death glare and they nodded their head quickly.

Once they got seated, all hell broke loose.

-===Hahaha! Another cliffy!====-

**Leo-san: Well here was chapter two! I hoped you like it! Then next chapter will be all about the gang at Ihop and chaos ensues! Well, review please and vote on the poll to see who gets paired up with Nulpi! _Auf Wiedersehen! _(Goodbye in german)  
><strong>


End file.
